Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translational driving apparatus using a vibration-type actuator, and an electronic apparatus using the translational driving apparatus, and in particular, relates to a technique to reduce a drive load of the vibration-type actuator.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known image stabilization mechanism that drives a lens or an image pickup device in any direction in a plane that intersects perpendicularly with an optical axis of an image pick-up optical system as a mechanism that corrects an image blur resulting from a camera shake of an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, when picking up an image. There is an image stabilization device using a vibration-type actuator as an example. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-47787 (JP 2013-47787A) discloses an image stabilization device that enables to drive a moving plate in a first direction and second direction that are perpendicular to each other in a plane that intersects perpendicularly with an optical axis of a lens, and to rotate the moving plate around the optical axis by means of a plurality of vibration bodies.
The image stabilization device described in the above-mentioned publication has a configuration where a vibration body for driving in a first direction and a vibration body for driving in a second direction are in contact with a friction plate fixed to the moving plate. In this case, a frictional force that occurs between the vibration body for driving in the second direction and the moving plate becomes a load to the driving of the moving plate in the first direction. Moreover, a frictional force that occurs between the vibration body for driving in the first direction and the moving plate becomes a load to the driving of the moving plate in the second direction. Accordingly, power consumption of the image stabilization device becomes large, which causes a problem of reducing driving efficiency.